


Piper's Discovery

by GraceConnors309



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceConnors309/pseuds/GraceConnors309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha the Sole Survivor & Piper have just returned to sanctuary. After returning Piper funds out one if Sam's biggest secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piper's Discovery

The Commonwealth:  
Chapter 1- Pipers discovery

It was around dusk in the well fortified settlement of sanctuary. The sole survivor Samantha and Piper had just returned from a long trip out into the Commonwealth assisting people in need and scavenging for necessities and things to improve sanctuary.  
As the two entered the oak wood and scrap metal gate they were greeted by most of the settlement; excited for their return they asked Samantha and Piper how their excursion went, and if they had any interesting stories.  
Piper being the sweetheart and probably one of the most talkative people Samantha had ever met, decided to regale the settlers as Samantha took the scrap and supplies the settlement need to sturges.  
"Long trip Sam?" Sturges said smiling.  
"Oh yeah, I'm just ready to get the hell out of this armor and into bed. I feel like I haven't slept in days." Sam laughed at this because she actually hadn't slept in over 3 days.  
"Well I hope you get to feelin' better, I'll sort through all this, you take care Sam."  
At this Sam waved goodbye to Sturges and walked toward the house she and Piper had built for themselves. It was a small three room building, the exterior painted a very light pink.  
As Sam opened the door she saw Piper still talking and thought she'd be able to be alone for a little while, she walked back into her and Piper's bedroom. She took her dirty and bloodstained armor off and place it in a box to be washed later. It felt so good to be able to freely move her joints unrestricted by stiff leather and metal plating.  
As Samantha began removing her armor, Piper was just finishing the story of how her and "blue" survived a super mutant ambush with only one mini-nuke and a baseball bat, Piper probably embellished that story but nonetheless it made everyone listening smile and applaud.  
"I'm glad you all like that story but I'll tell you more later, I'm gonna go check in on blue and wash up." Piper said placing her press hat back on.  
She walked down the sidewalk to her & Samantha's cozy little home, glad to finally be back. She opened the front door and took her red overcoat off letting out a long sigh of relief,  
"God it feels good to be home. Blue are you in here?" Piper called out, no response.  
Piper then proceeded to the bedroom to see if Samantha has gone to lay down. She turned the bedroom doorknob and heard a stumble in the room  
"Sam are you okay?!" Piper asked as she opened the door, what she saw next left her in a bit of shock and a strange amazement.  
Her and Samantha had never been intimate before and Samantha seldom spoke of her past, but what Piper saw in front of her was Samantha standing with her vault 111 suit down at her ankles and Piper noticed something she didn't quite expect.  
"Sam you've a got a-" said Piper as Samantha rushed to cover herself and pushed Piper out of the room, closing the door behind her. Piper stumbled backwards out of the door, not knowing what had just happened.  
"I'M A FREAK OKAY, I KNOW I'M A FREAK AND NOW THE ONE PERSON I CARE ABOUT PROBABLY THINKS I AM TOO!" Sam said as she slid with her back against the cold metal door, tears welling up.  
Piper could hear Sam sobbing behind the door, her face sunk. She knocked on the cold metal door  
"Blue open up this door, you're not a freak!" Silence filled the air.  
"Samantha, we've traveled all over the Commonwealth together, we've seen feral ghouls, super mutants, mutated mole rats for God sake. What I saw doesn't change how I feel about you, the moment I saw you, the moment you helped me sneak back into diamond city.. I knew you were special. Blue i-" Piper was abruptly cut off by the door flinging open and Sam throwing her arms around Piper softly sobbing.  
"I'm just so sorry I hid it from you, I should've told you sooner." Samantha said.  
"Blue I don't care what parts you have, heck I don't even care if you get artificial limbs. You're still the woman out of time I fell in love with." Piper said smiling before pulling Sam in for a kiss that seems to last forever, both feeling a calm setting over them.  
"But y'know I think I might've found my new headline blue." Piper exclaimed  
"Ha-ha and what's that my nosy reporter?"  
"Well my new headline is between those thighs of yours." Piper said as she pushed the Sole Survivor onto the bed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasn't totally clear, Samantha is a transgender woman who transitioned before the great war. Also please feel free to leave comments letting me know what you thought, hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
